


Crucifixion

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: Fetish AU for Robin Statera [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bone Breaking, Consent, Crucifixion, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, nailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin (willingly and enthusiastically) consents to being (partially) crucified in a BDSM setting.





	Crucifixion

**Author's Note:**

> While all of this is done consensually, it still involves pain and violence, so just be aware of that.

“Are you sure about this?” Robin nodded emphatically and offered his hand out. Jensen placed a soft kiss on the top of his head before lightly commanding him to stand and position himself on the large wooden cross behind him. 

Jensen watched him closely while tying his ankles to the smooth plank, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans slightly to make the knots. He continued wrapping the ropes up his body, ensuring no movement in his thighs or stomach were possible. Robin’s face was visibly flushed and his body shook nervously despite all of Jensen’s soft words of praise and comfort. Jensen bound Robin’s right wrist to the arm of the cross, pausing to kiss the side of his face and neck. 

“Color?”  
“Green...?”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t-”  
“I do! I mean I want to...please”

Jensen met his eye, the expression of complete adoration in Robin’s blown eyes confirmed it for him. He sighed lightly, picking up the industrial nail and the hammer, along with a short length of duct tape. He glanced over to gauge Robin’s reaction after he finished taping his arm to the cross, his eyes were glued to the tools in Jensen’s hand and his teeth were clenched. 

Jensen ran his free hand through Robin’s hair, “Last chance to safeword it”. Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Jensen found the weak spot in Robin’s wrist, hovering the long steel nail over it. The point of the nail pressed a small dimple into the skin. Robin’s eyes stayed closed and his breathing stayed forcibly even. “Ready?”

“Yeah” Robin’s voice was quiet and low.  
“On the count of three,” Jensen raise the heavy hammer above the nail, “One...two…” Robin whimpered and winced.  
“Three.” Jensen let the hammer land heavy on the nail, immediately piercing the skin. He swung again, cringing at the loud crack of bone shattering but continued to hammer until the spike was firmly nailed into the wood. He laid down the hammer and the rush faded enough to hear Robin screaming. 

He looked beautiful that like; tears streaming down his face, nose and cheeks flushed in pain, his whole body straining against his bondage. Jensen admired him for a very brief moment.

“Breathe. Breathe through it, come on.” He wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. “You look absolutely stunning right now” Robin tucked his head into Jensen’s shoulder, unable to speak through hysterical sobs. Jensen peppered little kisses on his neck until he had calmed enough to talk.  
“How’re you feeling?”  
Robin raised his head, “Hurts a lot”. Jensen took a moment to look at the point of crucification; his wrist was clearly broken in several spots, although it wasn’t bleeding externally he could see bruises forming already.  
“I bet...are you alright?”  
Robin paused to readjust his head into Jensen’s chest again. “I feel nice” His expression shifted from stress to giddy. Jensen squeezed his uninjured hand.  
“Floating yet?”  
Robin giggled drunkenly and closed his eyes. “Yeah”.  
“I love you, you’re such a good boy for me” Robin hummed into Jensen’s shirt contentedly.


End file.
